


Marriage

by clarkjoekent



Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, Trans Shikaku Nara, Yoshino is the best wing woman, a lot of cuddles, also mizuki is an asshole, author isn't cis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikaku had until he turned 21 to find someone to marry or the Nara clan council would force him to marry someone of their choice. He waited until the last minute and now with just a week left he tasked his best friend Yoshino to help him find someone.Naruto RarePair Week 2020 Day 5Prompt: Arranged Marriage/Marriage of Convenience
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nara Shikaku, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Naruto Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Marriage

"You took too long to find your partner and now you have no choice but to marry the one we choose." The Nara council worked outside of the actual Konoha council. They made their own set of laws and traditions that some outside of the clan feel are unnecessary.

Arranged marriages are one of them. Shikaku had until he turned 21 to find someone and if not they find a partner for him. They were more strict on him because he is the clan heir.

"I don't turn 21 until next week, I still have a week, assholes." Shikaku glared the old man down. He knew they would pair him with Yoshino and while he loves her, they won't match well. She's gay and so is he. She also found her future wife, but he has to marry someone so she could be free of her own contract.

"You won't find someone in a week. Shikaku be realistic."

"Nope it says in my contract I have until the day of my birthday." He crossed his arms and held his own.

"Fine, you have a week. Get going." The elder rolled his eyes and dismissed the new clan head.

He stood up, bowed - he might be angry but he knows his place with the Elders, especially if he wants to marry a man - and walked out of the room. He needed help with this.

He went straight to Yoshino's house and walked into her room without so much as a knock or hello.

"I need your help finding someone to marry that the elders respect. I have a week."

Yoshino turned to her friend and gawked. "You had years to find someone and now you leave me with a week?"

"The last guy was nice." He plopped down on her bed and shrugged. "You almost got it."

"Fuck off Shikaku, I gave you tons of men."

"Asuma is a Sarutobi but not approved. The Elders hate him for the fire."

"That you and Inoichi caused."

"He lit the cigarette."

Yoshino rolled her eyes. She took her date book out and panned through the pages until she got to a blank one. "What about Ryuki? He was nice?"

"He was transphobic. They all were. Except Asuma and Ibiki." Shikaku loved every guy she put out for him and once they got into bed they left. It hurt but he was used to it. It was a dream to find a man who didn’t care and loved him for who he was. Apparently in Konoha it’s impossible.

"Okay, back to the drawing board then." Yoshino scratched her head and started writing some possible names down. "Give me a day. I think I have the perfect man in mind but I need to talk to him."

Shikaku smiled and got up to hug her. He felt bad for making her work but he hated putting himself out there. He chose someone all on his own and he ended up a nervous wreck. Yoshino couldn't find him for days after the break up.

He left her house and met up with Inoichi and Choza for dinner. He was looking forward to who she picks.

The next day like she promised, she entered Shikaku's room through the back window and threw her notebook at him, waking him up. "I got someone. I told him everything and he’s good.” 

"Good morning to you too." He sat up and threw her book back at her. She caught it and sat on his desk chair. She rolled over to him with a smile on her face.

"He's respected, he's powerful, and he's not awful. Actually he's really quiet and it was weird talking to him about this. He didn't seem to care. I think he's perfect for you" Yoshino got up and went to Shikaku's closet. "You have a date in an hour."

"Not going to tell me?" Shikaku rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

"Not until we get there." She threw him some clothes, giggling as she did. It wasn't a good sign.

He got dressed and Yoshino walked him to the place. "Ichiraku's?" Shikaku glared at her.

"Trust me." She pushed him into a seat. "Stay here." Yoshino leaves him sitting all alone. He's nervous, he trusts her though so he ordered his food, sat back, and waited. Then he heard her squeal.

"Shikaku, meet Kakashi." She pushed Kakashi into the seat next to him. "Have fun kids." She winked at Shikaku and left them alone.

Shikaku went to school with Kakashi only for a year, the now dubbed Copy Nin graduated earlier than the rest of his class. They went on missions together and Shikaku was there when Kakashi was mourning Rin and Obito. He had no idea the man was gay let alone looking for someone to date. He was a nice enough guy, and smart which helped Shikaku ease into the date. Until Kakashi dropped a bombshell on him.

"She has a lot of energy." Kakashi mumbled.

"She's a lot but I love her."

"Mm she told me about your situation." Kakashi ordered his food.

"She told me, but not the specifics." Shikaku shrugged.

"About you needing to get married, she wants to marry her girlfriend but she can't until you void her contract." Kakashi looked at Shikaku and smiled, or he assumed he smiled. His mask made him hard to read.

"Are you okay with this? I don't want to force you into anything." He pushed his bowl away, stomach already churning.

"My land is right on the edge of the Nara forest. I want my dogs to run free. I also want to make sure your council doesn't rip my land out from under me like the Senju clan tried to do to my great grandfather." Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the Nara.

"You marry me then your land will be protected."

"Exactly."

Both men are using the other for benefits. Shikaku smiled. "Okay perfect." Shikaku paid for both bowls and took Kakashi's hand. "Let's convince the council then."

“Shouldn’t be hard Yoshino warned me they were tough. I got something that will win them over.” Kakashi squeezed his hand and let the Nara lead them to the Nara compound. 

Yoshino was hanging around the main house when they walked in, she gave them both a threatening thumbs up. Shikaku got a meeting with the Elders and he pushed Kakashi into the room first.

"My fiance."

The Elders looked at Shikaku and then at Kakashi. "He has nothing to offer."

Kakashi pulled a scroll out of his back pocket and threw it at the Elders. "I have rare sapling samples for visiting other countries."

The elders opened the scroll and gawked at the sheer amount of samples. "Fine you two can be married. Tomorrow."

Shikaku wanted to kiss Kakashi. He was free, and so was Yoshino. The pair walked out of the elder's room and to Yoshino to tell her the news.

She screamed.

* * *

The wedding itself was full and dramatic. Over-the-top extravagant mess that made Shikaku and Kakashi equally uncomfortable. Yoshino distracted the main Elders so both men could slip away quietly. Shikaku had to remember to get her something really nice.

They walked until they got to the top of the Hokage monument and sat right on the Fourth Hokage's head.

"I didn't realize how crazy Nara weddings can be." Kakashi shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over Shikaku's shivering shoulders.

"Yeah the Elders really go all out for the clan heads. My parents got married back when marriage hunts were a thing. Dad got the biggest buck he could find and just plopped it right on Ma's door step." Shikaku laughed. "The pelt he wore, and now I wear, was from the buck."

"My dad gave my mom a puppy." Kakashi laid back, watching the stars.

"Really? I could have just given you a puppy?" Shikaku pulled Kakashi's jacket closer around him and rested his head on Kakashi's chest.

"Yup, I'm a sap for any dog." Shikaku can hear Kakashi's voice rumble through his chest. It was a nice sound.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the Nara sat up and looked at Kakashi. "Thanks for doing this. I really appreciate it."

"Maa, it's fine, we both win in this scenario. I get to keep my land and have you as my husband and you get the elders off your ass. Yoshino won here too."

Shikaku moved Kakashi's mask down and smiled. "You forgot that I get you as a husband."

The Copy Nin laughed, his sharp canines on display and a soft blush formed on his face. "We'll see about that."

"I've made up my mind, sorry." Shikaku leaned in and brushed his lips against Kakashi's. They were soft and red from Kakashi's nervous lip biting. The Nara felt Kakashi wrap an arm around his waist to pull him closer. The kiss deepened, Shikaku let Kakashi take control of the kiss.

They spent a few minutes just kissing and holding each other, Kakashi was cradling Shikaku's face. Every time Kakashi moved his tongue along the roof of his mouth he felt his stomach flip.

Shikaku was fully sitting in Kakashi's lap by the time they separated for air. The lights from the village illuminated Kakashi's face in hues of reds and blues, Shikaku was really impressed with Yoshino's choice. He wasn't expecting to get someone so beautiful.

"Stop staring." Kakashi smirked.

"Stop being so pretty." Shikaku draped his arms on Kakashi's shoulders and kissed his jaw. Kakashi laughed and poked Shikaku's side.

The Nara got serious, worried about the one thing that stopped him from having any long term relationships.

"I know you've heard about me, probably from Mizuki, because no one can keep quiet around this village."

"He told me and Gai a few months ago."

The Nara remembered a few months ago Mizuki also landed in the hospital with a plethora of broken bones and no memory of who did it. "Did you and Gai beat him up?"

"Can't prove anything."

"Does Yoshino know you guys did it?"

"She was the nurse on call." Shikaku laughed and pulled Kakashi close. He didn't have to worry about Kakashi. Yoshino was right.

They snuggled close for an hour until Shikaku started yawning. It was late and the day was full of excitement. Kakashi offered to carry Shikaku home on his back, which he fully accepted.

They walked into the house the Elders allotted for them and went straight to the back bedroom.

"I'll get my stuff tomorrow. It's not much." Kakashi stretched, his back popped and a sigh of relief passed through his lips.

"I brought everything here yesterday, you can borrow some of my clothes." Shikaku pointed to the closet.

"This closet is bigger than my entire apartment." Kakashi mumbled and pulled a t-shirt of a hanger. He turned around, his back facing Shikaku and took off everything except his boxers. He pulled the shirt over his head and yawned. "Okay, I'll sleep out on the couch until we can set up another room."

Shikaku frowned. "Why? We’re married, we can share a bed."

"You're okay with that?"

"Yeah Kakashi it's fine. Plus the couch is really uncomfortable." Shikaku smiled. He gathered his sleep clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. When he finished and walked out, Kakashi had slid in the bed and pulled the blankets up. Shikaku got into the bed after him and wiggled close to his new husband.

Kakashi turned to his side and pulled Shikaku into his chest.

"Mmm good night husband."

"I love it when you call me that." Shikaku whispered.

"Husband." Kakashi kissed the back of Shikaku's neck, sending shivers down his spine. They fell asleep holding each other. 

When Shikaku woke up Kakashi had moved to resting his head on Shikaku's chest. He ran a hand through Kakashi's hair, in love with waking up to this view.

"Mm don't do that unless you want to stay in bed and do that for the rest of the day." Kakashi lifted his head and looked at Shikaku.

"That's fine. I can do this all day."

"If you say so." Kakashi laughed and settled back into his spot again.

Shikaku hummed in response and rubbed Kakashi's back. He couldn't be happier at the arrangement between the two of them. They moved in officially and Kakashi took over the cooking, claiming Shikaku's food had no flavor. In exchange Shikaku made one of the spare rooms into a dog room.

The look Kakashi gave him when he saw his dogs all in the room sleeping in the sunlight shot straight to his heart.

It wasn't until a year in when Kakashi whispered that he loved Shikaku. They were curled up on the couch, watching a stupid romance movie and he thought Shikaku was asleep. He kissed his temple and told him he loved him and Shikaku almost cried.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
